CMC New York
by feargamer
Summary: A young man in the 20's saw Applebloom appeared in the unknown blinded light. It was amazing for him, but he didn't realized their are others lost in New York city until he saw a little disturbing video on the news. CMC is in New York? All lost in New York city? But the one question is, will he find them in the big city before things become worse?
1. Chapter 1

Driving to home from work is always the same scenario. Light pole over there, light pole over here, buildings, buildings and buildings.

I finally made it to my apartment . I parked the car and turned it off. I got off the car and closed the door while locking it. I walked in, going upstairs and going inside my apartment. I put my stuff down and sat on a couch. *Sigh* I turned the TV on and a cable on with a remote. Changing the channel to my favorite show, My Little Pony.

When the show stop for the commercial, I went to the bathroom to clean my face. *Splash* I looked at the mirror. My face is still a little bit young, since I'm 22 years old. I have a short black goatee and my black hair is short.

Suddenly, I started hearing static sound and wind. I got out to the bathroom and into the short hallway. I could see bright white light illuminating my living room and the rounded white light is in the middle of my living room. My TV was showing black and white, not showing the show anymore.

"What's going on." I said while blocking my eyes from the light. Then the sudden Boom came.

I looked to see an animal that is yellow and has red hair with a bow tie on her head. "What the hell is going on?"

The animal looks like it's from My Little Pony. I couldn't believe it. "Am I dreaming?" I thought.

The animal looked up to see the surrounding. Then it saw me. Yep, that's Applebloom. She neighed loudly and ran away from me, knocking my stuff down.

"Wait! Stop!" She didn't respond to my order. I walked towards her. She moved back. "Listen. I'm not going to hurt you." She loudly neighed again. That's weird. I thought she will speak.

"Look, I'm innocent. See?" I confessed. She lifted her right foreleg and looked at me with confused eyes.

"Does she understand me?" I thought to myself. "Do you understand me?" I asked. She hesitantly nodded her head.

"Well I'm surprised. You can understand me but I can't understand you." I went a little closer. She started moving back, scared.

"Don't worry." I kneel down and slowly moved my hands towards her. She is now against the wall. I slowly moved my hands forward until I finally touch her. I was touching her side area since she was still against the wall. She didn't like it.

*Someone knocking at the door* I looked at the door. *Bite* "Ow!" I retrieved my hand. She ran in the short hallway. "She bit me." I said.

Shaking my hand to ease the pain, I walked to the door to answer. "Who is it?"

"Mail." A female voice said. I opened the door. She handed me the mail. "Thanks. What happen to the mailboxes?" I asked.

"It looks like someone broke them. Anyway. See ya." The mail woman answered.

"Bye." I closed the door and locked it. I turned around and saw Applebloom sitting on the floor, staring at me.

"Look, this is not the time to bite me and run. I mean gallop. The point is, you have to trust me because this world is not for your kind and this world, violence exist everywhere." I told her. She neighed. I think she's trying to say something to me. I grabbed the pen and went to the kitchen. I opened a drawer and searched inside for a post-it. I found it. Walking towards Applebloom, I sat down on the floor with my legs cross and I put the pen and post-it down.

"Here. Since you can understand me. I want you to write what you trying to say." I said, pushing the pen and post-it to her. She hesitantly picked up a pen from her mouth while looking at me and she grabbed the post-it. She started to write with her mouth.

I got up and walked towards the TV to turn it off. Then I went back. I sat down again and grabbed the post-it that was pushed for me to read.

It said, "Where am I?" Her writing was not really perfect. It was hard to read but I managed to see what she wrote.

"Well, you're in the world called earth. Also humans like me take over. Look. Come here." I moved my hand to tell her to come. I got up and went towards the window. She followed.

"Okay. This is how our city looks like." I picked her up and she hesitated from it. Then I saw dilated eyes from her and it was creepy to me. She looked at the view from the window and I could tell she was amazed. I looked at the window too and saw cars, tall building, airplane flying by and people walking.

"Nice huh." I put her down and walked to the kitchen. Applebloom leaned against the window sill to look at the view some more.

"Hey. Do you have a name?" I asked. I know her name. It's just that I don't want her to be suspicious. I could tell her about the show but that will make her become suspicious too. Gosh. Why everything is so difficult right now.

I felt something pulling on my pants. It was Applebloom. She gave me the post-it and I took it gently. It said, "My name is Applebloom. You?"

"My name is Bryan." I answered. She looked at me with confused face and made a soft low neigh. "Never heard of that name?" She shook her head. "Well, you're in earth where humans control and live." I finished. She went back to write something that she is trying to say. She finished. I took the post-it again and read what it said. It said, "Am I able to go back home?"

"I don't know Applebloom." I then see tears swelling up in her eyelids. "Applebloom, don't cry." I said sweetly. I pulled Applebloom for a hug and she hesitated. I then felt tears wetting my hoodie. Wow, I never seen someone scared, then amazed, then confused, and then sadness in one day. It is happening so fast that I was feeling the same thing. Scared that she might run out to the dangerous city; amazed to see Applebloom in the real world; confused that I don't know where she come from at first, why she is here, and how she ended up here; and sad because she wants to go back to her family, friends, and... friends. I wonder how they will react while Applebloom is gone. But the most problem I have is, is she going to stay here in earth, forever?

I felt Applebloom breaking the long embrace and looked at me with sad eyes. "Don't worry Applebloom. You will be okay. Just follow my rules and you will be just fine." I told her. She nodded and wiped her tears from her cheeks.

My eyes started to swell up with tears too. But I pushed back the sadness. "You wanna eat?" I asked. She nodded. Then I thought of something. What do she eat? Ponies are herbivore. Oh, I have salad but I don't think she will like it plain. I don't have anything else other than a salad. So I have no choice.

"Will a salad will make you feel better?" I asked again. She wrote something on a post-it. She finished it and gave it to me. I grabbed it and read it. It said, "Do you have anything else than a salad?"

"No. I don't have anything else other than a salad." I told her. She frowned and walked to the window. She stared at the view and she laid her head on her foreleg. I hear whimpering coming from her. I wanted to make her feel better but I decided to walk to the kitchen and give her the food.

After I've done making her food, I shouted her name to come. "Applebloom. Here you go." She walked and looked at the food. The food is a plate of salads and tomatoes. She was curious at first but she slowly put her head towards the food to reach a salad. She took a bite and chewed. I looked at her to tell her she like it. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulder.

"Well. Food is food". I thought. I went to the couch and turned on a TV and a cable with a remote. The show was finished so I changed the channel to channel 11 and it was showing the news.

"This is pix 11 news. *Intro* 10 seconds later. *Intro ends* "Good afternoon everybody. I"m (name)." A man said. "And I'm (name)." A woman said. "Now let's start off a breaking news report." A woman continued. "People say that they saw a colorful creature coming from out of nowhere in Brooklyn. Here's Jamie with the report." The woman finished and the news showed Jamie. "A small creature appeared between Vanderbilt Ave and Marcy St. A video was taken by a pedestrian. Here, we'll show you the video that was taken not too long ago." Then the news show a video. I was becoming shocked by this. I looked where Applebloom was at. She was next to me watching the news too. The video started.

There are sidewalks, streets, building and traffic light showing from the video. Out of nowhere, a rounded white light appeared on a sidewalk. It grew bigger and bigger until the light burst and show an orange animal with purple hair. Somebody that was holding the camera or cell phone moved the camera around a lot, making it hard to see the video. Somebody finally stopped moving the camera. The animal looks like she's from my little pony too. "Scootaloo!" I thought. Applebloom came in front of the TV, neighing like she's trying to talk to the orange animal. I moved Applebloom. She tried to fight back but I gripped on her so she won't slip. Back to the video, Scootaloo ran or galloped across the street. The car that was in front of her almost hit her. Luckily the driver stop the car in time. Scootaloo continued galloping wherever she goes. Then the video ended.

"If you see an animal like that, call animal control or 411. I'm Jamie and back to you." Jamie finished. "Thank you Jamie. Th-" I turned off the TV. I let go of Applebloom and she ran to the TV. She neighed and put a hoof on the TV. "Applebloom." I said. She turned around to face me and neighed. She was sobbing. I see her tears rolling down her cheeks and tears dripping down her chin. I had no words to say to her. Those sad eyes went through me hard with sadness. I just can't let her stay like that. I just had to do something. I looked at the window. It was getting late. "We will find her tomorrow. No matter how hard we try." I then looked at her. She had her eyes closed while sobbing. I grabbed her and I hugged her. I felt tightness on my waist. She was hugging me back. Her hug was warm from her body and soft like a plushie or a tempurpedic bed. Scratch that last part. Her neighing muffled and tears was wetting my hoodie. 15 minutes later, I let go of Applebloom and noticed that she was tired from her sobs. I took her to the couch and put her on the couch. She was tired. She laid down, now sleeping. I walked and picked up the plate. I put it in the sink and I walked to my room. I changed my clothes to my PJs and went to my bed. A laid down thinking what to do to find Scootaloo. I notice that my door opened a little. It was Applebloom. She jumped up to my bed and laid on my bed while she coiled herself. I put my one arm around Applebloom and put her towards my chest. I hear whimpering from her. Soon, we both went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up by someone pushing me and looked up to see Applebloom pushing me with her soft and a little hard feel forehooves.

"What is it Applebloom." I asked, irritated. It feels like my parents waking me up for school. Applebloom neighed and she was doing some kind of dance.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She neighed, still doing the dance.

"You know I don't understand what you are saying." I rubbed my head. I saw Applebloom covering between her legs with her forehooves. I realized why she was doing the dance.

"Do you want to go to the bathroom?" She nodded her head rapidly. I slowly got up, getting off the bed and walked to the short hallway. I turned left and opened the bathroom door. Applebloom zoomed inside the bathroom, leaving a trail of blur and closed the door in front of me. I yawned and stretched, loosening my bones. I hear liquid sounds from the bathroom, like water is filling up in a bucket. I didn't want to hear it, so I went to the living room and opened the window. But before I opened the window, I smell something. I smell my shirt.

"Why do I smell like apples." I said to myself. It was too early to think. So I ignored it and went back in front of the bathroom door.

"You done?" I heard 2 knocks. I opened the door and looked down to see Applebloom trying to tell me something.

"What is it now." I started to become annoyed. Applebloom pointed to the sink with her hoof. Then she fiddled her hooves.

"You want to wash your hands?" I answered. She slightly tilted her head. My gosh. Everytime she tilts her head, it looks cute.

"What?" I answered again. She lifted her forehooves. I realized what I said.

"Opps, sorry. Hooves." I lifted her up. Everytime I lift her up, she doesn't like it. I could tell because she makes a sullen face. Applebloom turned the handle that said hot. Water came out of the faucet. I'm surprised that she knows how to turn the water on. Of course, ponies have human intellect and they have bathroom in equestria.

When she is finally done, I put her down.

"Okay Bloom. It's my turn to use the bathroom." I said, getting ready to close the door. Applebloom left the bathroom and I closed the door. I went to the sink and turned the water on. I scoped down and splash my face with water. I looked myself at the mirror. Nothin' changed, just tiredness. I turned off the water and started my business. Now if you excuse me, I need my privacy please.

15 minutes later, I finished up what I was doing and I was ready to go out of the bathroom. I got out and walked to the kitchen. I looked around to see Applebloom looking at the window. Still looking, I found a stacked post-it and a pen at the table. Then I stopped looking and started to make something to eat. For me, cooked eggs and for Applebloom? Apple. While the eggs are cooking, I walked to the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple from the bowl. I walked towards Applebloom and put the apple down next to her. She didn't pay attention to it. All she was doing was staring at the window. I just walked away. I know how she was feeling right now, putting your mind into things on how to get someone back is very frustrating . It makes you lose thoughts on reality.

After I was done cooking, I ate in peace. Applebloom was still staring at the window with an apple next to her untouched. I quickly finished my food and drink. I put the plate and glass cup in the sink. Now I was ready to go outside. But first...

"Applebloom. I need to talk to you." I said. She stopped staring at the window and looked at me with a sad look.

"You need to follow the rules that I'm going to tell you. It's very important, especially in this world. So listen carefully." I grabbed the post-it and pen. "Here, you will need to write it down so you never forget the rules." I gave the post-it and pen to Applebloom. Applebloom refused.

"Applebloom, it's very important. You going to need it. If you don't follow it, something bad will happen to you." I said with a serious tone. I saw Applebloom looking at the post-it and pen. She must be thinking. Soon, she finally decided to write the rules. She took the post-it and pen and was ready to write what I'm going to say.

"Thank you Bloom." I complemented her. "Okay 1st rule: Never be seen by humans like my kind. When something is going wrong, run away and hide. 2nd rule: Try not to be scared, stay close to me and don't get lost. 3rd rule: Follow the rule." I saw Applebloom writing with her mouth. It's kinda cool... well except when she makes that weird thinking face. She stopped writing and gave the post-it to me with her hoof. I took it and looked at what she wrote. What the hell? Her writing is sloppy, I can't barely see some words. I looked at Applebloom. She was looking at me. Those eyes!

"Close enough." I said. I looked around to find something to hide Applebloom and carry her. "Aha." I found my old bookbag. I could use it to carry Applebloom. I walked towards it and grabbed the handle of the bookbag. I have my old school stuff still in my bookbag. I took them out of my bag on the table and empty everything I can to make room for Applebloom.

"Okay Bloom, can I see you fit in here?" I asked. Applebloom just made a face like she saying to herself, are kidding me?

"Come on Bloom, Scootaloo is still out there in the cold harsh day. We need to get her before something bad happen to her." Applebloom stood there shocked. I looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She grabbed the post-it and pen and started to write. When she was done writing, she gave the post-it to me. I read what it said.

"How do you know about Scootaloo?" I realized that she caught me. I became nervous. Dam.

"Alright, you caught me. I didn't want to tell you but since you want the truth... You are a cartoon. A cartoon is a drawing that people or humans draw and put them in shows or newspapers. I know scootaloo and the others because you guys- I mean girls are from the show called my little pony. A cartoon show." Applebloom was shocked by everything I said. I was nervous because she might run away like the story I read called my little dashie. That reminds me, the ending. A very sad ending.

"But remember I told you. You do not belong in this world. You belong in your world." Applebloom just stared at the window. Then she looked at me. I think she is confused.

"Look Applebloom, you will understand when I show you, but right now Scootaloo is in trouble. Now go inside the bookbag so I can see you fit in there." I said. Applebloom looked at the bag. She walked towards the bookbag and she hesitantly put one hoof in the bag, then the other. She put her head in and the rest of her body. She fit perfectly. I zipped up my bookbag but did not closed it.

"Okay Applebloom, you good?" I asked. She looked at me inside the bookbag. I shrugged and picked my bookbag up. The weight was heavy but I managed to keep going.

"Well here we go." I exited my apartment and locked the door. I looked around to see if someone was there. Nothing. I walked downstairs. I exited the building and went to my car. Unlocking the car, I put my bookbag in the rear seat and opened my bookbag to let Applebloom out. Once Applebloom looked around, she was amazed. I think Appleboom will be fascinated today.


End file.
